A Halloween To Remember
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Natsuki comes up with a plan for them to take part for Halloween. That caused forgotten and sealed memories and feelings to be resurface for some of them. Not all of them are able to get a real happy ending. TokiOto, OnesidedNatSyo, OnesidedRenMasa
1. Prologue

Halloween was approaching soon and Natsuki was very much excited to dress up Syo and everyone else in cute costumes. The only people who managed to escape from his crazed frenzy were the S Class students seeing that Natsuki had immediately grabbed hold of Otoya, Masato, Haruka and Tomochika immediately after class had ended.

The four were puzzled when Natsuki seemed completely excited and hyper as he tugged them all into his room. Natsuki then proceeded to tell them that he had decided on what theme they were going to do for Halloween.

Surprised and confused comments were sprouted and Natsuki simply smiled and told them that they were going to look so cute in the Alice In Wonderland costumes he had decided to get for all of them. Haruka, Tomochika and Otoya seemed to like the idea while Masato was just indifferent in the idea.

Natsuki had even decided on who was going to dress up as what, Otoya was to be the Mad Hatter, Tokiya the March Hare, Haruka as Alice, Tomochika as the Queen of Hearts, Masato as the dormouse (Which caused a frown on Masato's face) , Ren as the caterpillar , Syo as Cheshire Cat and him being the White Rabbit.

Natsuki discussed with them on how they were going to do the group costumes and attend the Halloween Party together. Masato was not keen on that idea much, especially when Natsuki asked him to make sure that Ren would join.

Otoya was frowning when he heard that he was given the hardest job of making Tokiya to join. He complained that that was just impossible while the other four looked away with the thoughts that he would be the only one capable of making that ice block agree to the idea. It was precisely the reason why they assigned the job to him, Tokiya would not even pay much attention to them even if they ask.

If Haruka asked, he would respond but it would be a soft and polite refusal. But Otoya on the other hand, would be really insistent and he had something that the others had realized that worked on Tokiya really well. Although, the four of them wondered if that would be enough to get Tokiya to agree to dress up with them.

Natsuki promised that he would get Syo to dress up no matter what and the five of them had started plotting on what they were going to do. Masato had given up arguing when the other three agreed to Natsuki's idea and he knew that he had no choice but to agree when Natsuki was in this state.

After a brief discussion on deciding that they were going to join the group Halloween costume contest and attending the Halloween dance party, Natsuki briefed them that they had to make sure that the costumes were made properly and all eight of them must attend, earning Masato and Otoya to sigh at their task.

Masato was already dreading on asking his roommate to attend, knowing full well that it would be at the cost of his expense. He nodded his head to the things he had to tell Ren later once he had made him agree to it, leaving quickly before Natsuki wanting to include any more things.

Haruka and Tomochika left after assuring Natsuki that they would be helping him with all the costumes while Natsuki was busy swooning at how cute Syo was going to be in his Cheshire Cat costume.

Natsuki was pretty much the only one that was looking forward to coax his roommate to join in the madness that he had created. He wanted everyone to enjoy themselves at the party as a way to relax as well as seeing them all in cute costumes that he would be certain to photograph and keep as keepsake.

Otoya left the room pouting to himself as he tried to think of ways to get Tokiya to go, but all his ideas ended up with the same conclusion that Tokiya would just be annoyed and reject his suggestion. Tokiya does not exactly agree to what he says anyway and he rarely even hangs out with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Masato's attempt

Normally, Masato would be in bed this time, but tonight he was staying up to wait for Ren. Seeing that he had to talk to him to get it all over with, he was attempting to calm himself through his calligraphy but it did not exactly work whenever he thought of his roommate's face.

He was frowning when he realized how late it was and there was still no sign of his roommate returning at all. Well, it was late for Masato seeing that he should be asleep by this time usually. He just hoped that today was not the day that Ren decide to stay out all night and come back after twelve, that would be way too late.

Just his luck that Ren actually came back earlier than he usually did. Ren was pretty puzzled when he stepped in and seeing his roommate actually awake and by his position, it looked like he was looking at the door waiting for someone. Since when did Masato ever want to talk to him? All the things that they had any conversations were arguments and most of them were not even pleasant to repeat.

"Waiting for my return, Hirijikawa?"

Ren was only planning on teasing him, nothing more. The chances of that happening to him were really low and he doubted that the day would ever happen. Masato's words of confirmation caused the smug look on his face to disappear with one of shock.

"You're right Jinguji. But it's not of my choice. Shinomiya wanted me to ask you to join in his Halloween Costume charade. He wants you to be the caterpillar and me to be the…..dormouse."

Masato's face was twitching slightly when he whispered what his costume was supposed to be. He wanted to reject Natsuki's idea but the idea on how he would have to face many sad faces and disappointment from the others forced him to accept it. Why did he have to be the dormouse anyway?

Laughter could be heard and Masato frowned at it when that was all the response he had gotten from Ren. "Something bothering you, Jinguji?"

Ren was deeply amused that Masato had stayed up to wake for him all because he wanted him to join in Natsuki's plan for Halloween as well as the idea of Masato dressed as the dormouse was interesting. "Nothing at all, Hirijikawa. I'm sure you would make a cute dormouse. I don't see why I shouldn't join in if I get to see you all dressed up in your cute little costume. I would even be kind and help you take pictures of you to send to your family, I'm sure they would enjoy seeing their strict and stoic son in such a costume."

Masato glared at Ren, already expecting that Ren would join in just for the sake of teasing and spiting him. But at least he did join, that meant that Masato had completed his task but the smirk on Ren's face displeases him deeply.

The teases were not helping the matter at all, only making Masato even more annoyed by his roommate. "Thank you for your offer but I do not have any need to mail or need those photographs at all. As for your compliment, save it for those girls you always flirt with."

That had caught Ren's attention. He had no plans on flirting with him at all, but since Masato already thought that he was, might as well just do it. It might draw out interesting reactions from him too. Ren started walking towards Masato, causing the other male to look u at him in surprise.

Masato could not get why Ren was walking towards him but he knew that it could not be anything good. He shifted away which was hard when Ren kept on moving closer. "Exactly what are you playing at, Jinguji?"

"Flirting with you? You're the one that suggested it."

Ren was showing an indifferent face since he really had no plans on doing that till Masato said it. He brushed his blonde strands away from his eyes and winked, feeling the strands of hair falling back to his face once he had released them slowly tickling his face.

Ren was deeply amused when a look of disgust appeared on Masato's face when he had processed his words and noticed the wink that Ren had sent to him. "Why would I suggest such a thing? Now, can you please get away from my side of my room? I have no intention of playing around with you when I could sleep."

Masato was about to walk towards his bed when Ren grabbed hold of his arms and forcefully turned him around to face him. A playful smile could be reflected on Ren's face as he shook his head, "Not so fast. I'm not done yet."

Furious blue orbs looked up to meet an amused pair of a lighter shade of blue eyes, Masato was not liking the physical contact they were having at all. All he wanted was to go to bed and away from this blonde right now. That did not seem like it would be happening any time soon too with the grip on his arm as well as the playful expression said blonde was giving him right now.

Ren's eyes were twinkling with mischief and amusement as he invaded the fidgeting younger male's personal space even more by playing with strands of his hair. Ren's hand was smacked away quickly with force and Ren laughed as he placed his hand back to his side. "You didn't have to be that harsh."

Masato kept a blank expression deciding that it was pointless to continue showing any discomfort or irritation when it simply spurred Ren on even more. "You deserved it, Jinguji. Now let me go, I'm not one of those girls that crowd around you for attention."

Masato bit his inner cheeks to prevent himself from saying anything when Ren winked at him yet again. But then again, even if he wanted to, he was unable to when he was tugged forward by a rather harsh tug.

Masato found himself falling and crashing into Ren, his head colliding with his chest and he immediately tried to move away. But Ren was fast and had already prevented him from doing so by wrapping one of his arms around his back with a smirk.

This time, he made no attempt to hide his irritation and tried to push him away. "What are you playing at, Jinguji? Release me at once, I'm not those girls you always fool around me and neither do I want you so close to me."

The smirk on Ren's face widened and he shook his head, breathing out on Masato's neck on purpose. "But you were the one that suggested that I flirt with you. You really should watch your mouth sometimes before I use the most effective way to shut you up."

Masato felt that he was being challenged and glared. When had he ever suggested such a thing? Ren was the one that was playing in the first place. "Why would I suggest such a thing when I rather not see your face? Sadly, that isn't possible when we're staying in the same room. I believe you should be the one that should be shutting up."

Masato's rebukes were exactly what Ren expected him to say. Knowing Masato's personality, the most effective way to get an amusing and interesting reaction from him would be to kiss him and Ren was wondering if it was worth it to do such a thing.

Looking at the other male's captivating blue orbs, Ren decided to just push the thought away. It would not be like he meant it to mean something anyway; just something he wanted to do to fluster the younger male.

Ren tilted Masato's head up to look into those pretty blue orbs that were slightly darker than his and Ren found those eyes much prettier than his too. But now was not the time to lose himself in those blue eyes, he had a task at hand, one that he had to do before Masato finally manage to break free from him.

Masato was feeling really uncomfortable when he realized that Ren was staring at him. What exactly was Ren planning to do to him anyway? Regardless of what it was, it was giving Masato a bad vibe and he wanted nothing to do with him. He struggled harder, hating the fact that Ren was much stronger than him.

When his head was tilted up, he nearly blushed when he saw that Ren was still staring at him. What exactly was Ren staring at anyway? He was about to voice out his request for Ren to stop staring at him when he saw that Ren's face was moving downwards.

Masato blinked confusedly for a few seconds when he finally figured out what Ren was planning to do. He was panicking as he struggled harder against Ren, trying to move his head away from Ren's hand. Those were fruitless attempts when slightly rough lips were pressed against his rather harshly and Masato started pushing Ren away more.

Ren was expecting the struggles and his grip on Masato's back had tightened a long time ago. There was no way he was going to pull away because Masato pushed him away. He ignored the push to his shoulder and instead tried to deepen the kiss.

He was only planning brushing his lips over Masato's lightly for a few seconds but his body seemed to disagree and was already trying to get the entrance he would not get. He frowned when Masato was still struggling and keeping his mouth shut firmly as he continued to send him a death glare.

Ren shook his head at how he was not cooperating with him at all. But Ren was not one that gives up so easily, he bit down rather hard on Masato's bottom lip, earning a painful yelp coming out from Masato. Thus, giving him a chance to push his tongue into Masato's mouth.

He lost no time in exploring the other's mouth even when Masato was making muffled protests. Licking around, the taste on his taste buds made him laugh into the kiss. He found it amusing that Masato had drawn so much tea that his entire mouth tastes like tea.

Ren was not a fan of tea but he found the taste to be alright and he did get the reward of a bright red Masato that had stopped his struggling. Ren believed the reason to be that he was either too shocked or disgusted to even know what to do. Well, he was the stronger of the two and he doubt that the obviously lesser built male could do anything to him.

Ren was sick of kissing an unresponsive Masato and had started coaxing him to play with him by placing his tongue around Masato's. When he still did not get any response, he hissed and sucked onto Masato's tongue, forcing it to enter his mouth.

Once it was in his mouth, he used his tongue to push Masato's to move around. Ren wanted to look at those pretty blue eyes but Masato was looking away but he did start to make movements. It started off with small light brushes before Ren got inpatient and forced him into a dance that Masato had no idea what the steps were.

When Masato finally looked up at him, it was short-lived as it seemed like Masato's brain had finally processed what he was doing and he kicked and pushed Ren away harshly as he successfully unattached their lips with Ren's arms around his hips and no longer on his head.

Masato was disgusted when he saw the thin strand that was still connecting them and he tilted his head to the side to get rid of it. He was panting and really disgusted with what he was doing earlier.

How did he even get drawn in by what Ren was doing? The thought that he kissed him back really made Masato want to go disinfect his mouth right now, especially his tongue that had fought with Ren's.

Right now, Masato just wanted to get away from Ren and into the bathroom where he could proceed to brush his teeth and tongue harshly till the taste and feeling disappeared from his mouth. He turned around and was just about to do so when he got interrupted. "How cold. And to think you were passionately kissing me back earlier."

Although Ren was right about him kissing him back earlier, Masato was not going to let Ren use that against him. "I have no clue what you're talking about. You're the one that was forcing his tongue into my mouth and sucking my tongue into yours. I'm really disgusted by you."

"Ah-" Ren was interrupted by the vibrations coming from his phone. He read through the text message quickly before sighing as he turned towards the door. "Lucky for you, I have something to do right now. A certain redhead is having difficulties getting Icchi to agree to the plans and he's seeking me for help. Such a pity, to think I thought I could tease you more. Thank you for the passionate kiss and cute reactions, Masa-chan~"

Ren winked at him and walked out leaving an embarrassed and furious Masato glaring at the door. At least he was left alone now, but why did Otoya approach Ren for help anyway?

Regardless, he hoped that Otoya was successful after all he had done to have gotten Ren to agree to it. Remembering that he had to clean his mouth, he rushed to the bathroom and spent a good half an hour in it brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth with mouthwash.

At least now the taste of Ren's mouth is foreign to his tongue again. The dam of his heart was cracking and that made him really uncomfortable with the unknown reason why he had kissed Ren back. He closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come sooner and the unsettling thoughts from his head would disappear.

By the time Ren came back, he was greeted with the usual sight of an already slumbering Masato. He was pleased to see a disturbed expression on Masato's face, knowing full well that Masato was probably dreaming of their earlier interaction.

He crawled into his own bed and chuckled, recalling the real reason why he had always been arguing with Masato. He had gotten so caught up with arguing with him that he had long forgotten the reason why he did it, he wanted Masato's attention.

After Masato had found out that their families were rivals, he no longer answered Ren's calls or look at him. Even when Ren tried to talk to him during one of the gatherings, Masato was ignoring him till he taunted the other. It was then he had found the only way for them to hold a conversation and get Masato's attention was through this.

So he had liked those blue eyes since back then, it was much too long for him to even remember why he enjoyed messing with Masato. He smiled bitterly and closed his eyes, wishing that he had never recalled this memory. His thoughts shifted to a much pleasant one as he grinned when he thought of how he had helped Otoya with his task. He was sure that Tokiya would agree to do it now for sure. At least those two would have a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 2: Syo learns something new

Natsuki was waiting eagerly for Syo to return so that he could show him the cute cat ears he had already prepared for his costume and for Syo to try them on. The thought of Syo being unwilling to do so never crossed his mind as he continued to swoon about how Syo was going to be.

When the door opened, Natsuki had instantly tackled the poor blonde into the ground yelling "Syo-chan~~" excitedly while said blonde tried to shove him away. Annoyed blue eyes stared into emerald green ones as Syo brushed the dirt from himself and closed the door. "What was the big idea tackling me down to the ground, Natsuki?"

Natsuki excitedly took off Syo's hat and placed the pair of cat ears on Syo's head before giggling as he snapped a photo. "I was just excited to see you, Syo-chan~ I had a discussion with the other A Class members and they agreed to join me for the Halloween Costume Party~ Of course, Syo-chan's going too!"

Natsuki was beaming with happiness while Syo was trying to figure out what Natsuki was saying exactly with all his giggles. When the words came together, his face was already heating up in anger as he protested loudly and shoved the pair of cat ears back to Natsuki while he put his hat back on. "Why would I take art in that? You just want an excuse to dress me up in those cute costumes."

That did not deter Natsuki at all, instead he was smiling more as he shook his head. "Not just you, but everyone would look cute. But of course Syo-chan would be the cutest of them all! I decided to go with the theme Alice In Wonderland~"

Syo snarled when he heard the cute comment, using Halloween as an excuse to dress everyone up was definitely what Natsuki would do. The thoughts of Alice In Wonderland troubled him, what if Natsuki wants him to wear a dress and be Alice? People would laugh and what if they all think that he is a cross-dresser because of that one costume? "You better not be trying to make me Alice!"

A scowl was fixed on Syo's face when Natsuki laughed. Syo could not see what was funny, he really did not want to be Alice or take part in that stupid thing for the matter. But he knew that it was pointless to disagree when the older male would find a way to forcefully make him wear the costume and drag him to their destination.

That was why all he hoped that his costume would at least be something normal, but then again this was Natsuki he was talking about, anything could be possible. For all he know, Natsuki could be planning on making him be the Queen of Hearts. That immediately got Syo to shake his head before his mind would start imaging himself in such a thing.

His worries were settled when he Natsuki had finally stopped laughing and proceeded to tell him what his role was. "Silly Syo-chan. Haru-chan's Alice~ , Tomo-chan is The Queen Of Hearts while Masato-kun is the dormouse, Ren-kun the caterpillar, Otoya-kun as Mad Hatter, Tokiya-kun to be the March Hare, you as Cheshire Cat and me as the White Rabbit~"

A relieved sigh came from Syo as he breathed in slowly. He was pleased that he was not given anything weird this time, he did not mind being dressed as the Cheshire Cat, it even sounded interesting to him. He blinked and tilted his head as he recalled hearing Tokiya's name being mentioned.

Would Tokiya even agree to such a thing? Natsuki probably must have just decided on it without seeking Tokiya's opinion. Knowing his aloof classmate, the chances of Tokiya being willing to attend was very low. "Tokiya haven't agreed to that now, has he?"

"Ah. About that, there's nothing to worry about. I gave that task to Otoya-kun earlier on~"

Syo felt really bad for his soccer mate to be caught up in Natsuki's plans. And to think he thought he was bad to be caught in Natsuki's plans, Otoya's task was mission impossible! Will it even be possible for Otoya to succeed? Syo gave a silent cheer to Otoya, resolving to text him later to give his support in getting Tokiya to join in.

Tokiya was easily irritated too and he hoped that the cheery red-head would not end up hurt when Tokiya ignores him. He was aware that Tokiya did not interact with Otoya much, there were just small rare cases when Otoya had finally got on his nerves so much that he had agreed to do what Otoya wanted just to get him off his back.

But those were just simple things like helping Otoya with his homework or eating with him. This was on a different level and Syo just could not imagine it going smoothly. His energetic friend would have to perform a miracle and Syo frowned at the thought of seeing Otoya all dejected for his failure. "Natsuki. You should have convinced Tokiya yourself, not push it to Otoya. Otoya would no doubt give it his all to persuade Tokiya and what if he made Tokiya snap? He would be all unhappy and hurt when that happens."

"Eh? But Syo-chan, there's no way that Tokiya-kun would agree with me. The only one with the best's chance is his roommate, Otoya-kun. Roommates are normally closer than anyone else isn't it?"

Syo really wanted to headdesk himself from Natsuki's words. Did Tokiya and Otoya even seem close to him? When had Tokiya ever been close to anyone? The only small signs he ever shown to people were slight concern for Haruka and Otoya as well as his annoyance at Otoya. "That doesn't apply to them! You know how Otoya is, he would be upset and dejected when he's unable to do what you asked. Argh. Just forget it, it's much too late to do anything about it anyway."

Natsuki was frowning, mad at himself for assigning that task to Otoya. Now that Syo had mentioned it to him, he really did see how the usually cheery boy would end up not smiling if he fails. "I guess I just have to bake something to thank him later…"

Syo's face turned green at the mention of baking and he frantically shook his head. He had shook his head so hard that his hat had fallen to the ground. Deciding that his hat could wait later, he finally snapped. "NO! That's just going to make it worse. You already made Otoya suffer enough already. Just get him a cute stuff animal or something."

That caught Natsuki's attention immediately and he had cheered up quickly. A determined glint was in his eye as he yelled that he would find a really cute red puppy plush for Otoya.

Sighing, Syo brushed it off and simply took up to glance at the costumes Natsuki was planning to make. His eyes narrowed at some of the details and made a remark that he would edit these. "While you're doing that, I will be making some modifications to these seeing that my fashion sense is much better than yours."

Natsuki could not see anything wrong with his designs but if Syo wants to help him, why should he stop him? He was pleased to see that Syo was actually willing to take part in it although there was this unpleasant feeling when Syo seemed mad about him making Otoya to get Tokiya to agree. "If that's what Syo-chan wants to do. I will be back soon~"

By the time he had came back, Syo had already finished editing and gotten rid of those unnecessary fluffs and ribbons from the costumes. Natsuki was not exactly happy to see them looking less cute but Syo was really persistent about keeping it like this or otherwise he would not participate in it.

It gave Natsuki no choice but to agree. They proceeded to make the costumes together, making Natsuki much happier. There were only those rare chances that he did things with Syo. Syo was usually unwilling during those times too, making this occasion something memorable to Natsuki.

Natsuki was smiling way too much for Syo's comfort and he felt weird that Natsuki kept smiling when they made eye contact. Why was Natsuki making such a big fuss about this anyway? But it looked like it would take them a few more days before they finish it. "Maybe we should get hel from Nanami?"

Natsuki considered the options, he did want to continue hanging out with Syo but having Haruka to help them helps to speed things up and it did seem fun to have her work with them too. He nodded his head eagerly, agreeing with the idea. "I'll call her over tomorrow."

For once, Syo was actually enjoying his time with Natsuki. He learnt quite a few things from his friend, he was really impressed at how Natsuki makes some of the costumes too. They were moving at a rather slow pace, but he was determined to make sure that everything would be completed on time.

He wished that Otoya was having a good time too but that was just too unlikely. He crossed his fingers and hoped that Tokiya would agree with the idea.

Once that was done, he went back to his task, laughing occasionally at Natsuki's words. He was enjoying himself, that was for sure. He made sure to hide that from Natsuki though, not wanting Natsuki to tease him about it.

By the time night came, Syo was exhausted and had already fallen asleep. Natsuki smiled warmly and carried his younger friend back to Syo's friend and placed him gently on the bed, making sure to get the pins away from Syo's bangs. "Good night Syo-chan. Thank you for your help, it had made it much enjoyable with you. I was really glad that you decided to help me with all the preparations Syo-chan. It made the thing that I enjoyed doing much more enjoyable. Sleep well."

Natsuki proceeded to his own bed and shut his eyes, happy that his idea was working out well.


	4. Chapter 3: Tokiya gets jealous

Ittoki Otoya was troubled, really troubled. When he stepped into his shared room with Ichinose Tokiya, he was relieved that his roommate was not in for once. It gave him more time to plan on how to get Tokiya to agree with Natsuki's idea.

But his head was a blank, thinking was not his forte after all and it really was hard to try to get an unsocial guy to decide to do a group thing. Why did they assign this task to him anyway? Would it not be better to give it to Haruka?

Otoya was certain that Haruka would be able to do a much better job than him even if the thought pained him. Tokiya always look like he was in a better mood with Haruka compared to him anyway. Tokiya always show pure irritation and annoyance with him and they hardly even do anything together.

They were just roommates and not even friends. Tokiya does talk to him, but usually just to ask him to lower his volume down or his side of the room has gotten messy again. Otoya closed his eyes and imagined Tokiya in front of him with his pretty but cold eyes, those eyes that look like they are looking at you but void of anything in it.

No matter how much he tried, all his thoughts came with the same conclusion that Tokiya would be mad at him and reject the idea. He really wanted to do the Halloween thing with Tokiya especially since their characters were supposed to be friends.

He felt that he could use that to get closer to Tokiya. Compared to the other four, Tokiya and him were the only one that had no history together and barely even talk for that matter. Otoya sighed deeply, starting to make himself all upset when he remembered how Tokiya often ignore him.

But there was one thing that always puzzled him, if Tokiya really was as cold as he acts, where did the blanket that he always wake up with when he falls asleep on his desk come from? He was certain that he did not have the blanket with him when he was aware but yet each time he wakes up with the blanket covering him.

It was confusing when Tokiya acts like he did not care about him whenever they were in the room together. Although there were times when Tokiya notices that he had not finished his homework and offers him help with it as well as him noticing that he was not feeling well.

The last one puzzles him the most when no one else knew that his was sick when he pretended that he was alright, how exactly did Tokiya know about it? Did this mean that Tokiya actually cared about him? That seemed almost impossible and Otoya brushed that thought away before his face heats up any more.

Tokiya would agree to eat with him sometimes, especially when he realizes that Otoya was just going to eat junk food for his meals. During those times, Otoya ended up eating really healthy meals that were low in calories since Tokiya was the one that decided on their meals.

It troubled him that Tokiya actually took track of the calories they were consuming and he was sometimes scolded by Tokiya for eating so much sweets and junk food. Was Tokiya afraid of getting fat or something?

Otoya saw no reasons in worrying about those when he did not really care about his weight and he plays enough soccer to burn off those calories anyway. But Tokiya probably does not know that he plays soccer though, at least that was what he thought.

The clutter in his room earns him a scolding from Tokiya too. There were times when he fell asleep and when he woke up, his side of the room was clean too. Otoya laughed bitterly to himself as he thought of all these questions and thanks he had always wanted to speak to Tokiya but didn't.

He was afraid, afraid that once he had acknowledged what Tokiya has done, Tokiya would not care about him anymore. Tokiya does not show his concern towards him but when he's asleep, Tokiya does stuff for him like lending him reference books for his homework by placing it on his desk.

Why Tokiya does not do anything to him openly puzzles him but it was something that he could not ask anyway. Otoya likes his roommate's singing a lot and there were times when he pretended to be listening to his headphones when he was in fact listening to Tokiya's singing.

Tokiya seemed happier when he sings and there were those rare traces of a smile when he sings too, one that Otoya wishes that he could see directed to him one day. When he heard the door opening, Otoya smacked his head harshly, he had forgotten that he was supposed to be thinking of a way to get Tokiya to agree with him, not to be caught up in his thoughts about Tokiya.

Rain-coloured orbs stared intently in the flustered ruby-red orbs, wondering what the hyper red-head was trying to do this time. The way that Otoya was looking at him made him uncomfortable and Tokiya was tired of waiting for him to speak up. "Otoya. If there's something you want from me, speak up. Staring at me isn't going to get anything done."

Otoya blushed lightly, looks like he should not have stared at him so much and making it obvious that he had something to say. He tried to process what would be the best way to break the news but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and decided to just say it out bluntly. "Natsuki is planning to have us go to the Halloween Party and he was hoping that you would join in."

Tokiya cocked an unamused eyebrow. That was all? Otoya seemed all troubled just because he had to ask him this? He could see the reason why Otoya was bothered anyway, the chances of him accepting were really low. "No."

His answer was really quick with barely seconds to even consider. Tokiya mentally got ready for Otoya's whining and begs for him to join. This time, no matter what expression Otoya gives, he would not agree. He knew he had a weakness to Otoya's puppy eyes but this thing was on a whole different level than the other times Otoya had asked him to do something.

He would not mind if it was a meal with the loud red-head, in fact he actually enjoyed it just that it was not in his character to admit that. He would have asked the hyper boy to eat with him more often but that would ruin his peace and quiet and he was rather adamant in doing that.

But this was a group thing and they actually think he would dress up in a costume and take part in such a competition? Why should he do such a thing anyway? No, the real question should be why Otoya was pouting at this like it was a big matter.

"But why Tokiya?" Looks like the whining came after all. Tokiya sighed and sat down on his chair, turning to the book on his desk. "I don't see the point in dressing up in ridiculous costumes."

"But Tokiya. You get to hang out with me since I'm the Mad Hatter and you're the March Hare."

The pout was still present on his lips and Tokiya flipped through his book and placed it on his lap, an indifferent look plastered on his face. "I believe the one that wants to hang out with me is you and not the other way around. When have I ever asked to hang out with you in the first place?"

A hurt look was seen and Tokiya wondered if he had gone too far. Otoya was not even looking at him anymore and neither was he speaking either. "Otoya…..?"

Tokiya bit his lips, he had no intention of hurting his roommate in the first place. He was used to being cold to people, people would leave him alone when he does that, Otoya being the exception. But then again, Otoya was the exception to many of the things he had decided upon.

He had meals with Otoya even though he had decided to just eat by himself usually. At the beginning, he had decided to just ignore his roommate but when he was irritated too much by the other's loudness, he had spoken to him. If that was not enough, he had even helped him with his assignments.

But there was something he had admired about the red-head, the one thing that had caught his attention from the beginning; it was how Otoya puts his heart into everything he does. Even when he is unsure of how to do something, Otoya would still give it his all regardless.

The other thing would be how much Otoya pours his heart into his songs, the emotions could be detected easily and his songs had the power to reenergize you and cheer you up. Tokiya liked his songs, they were something he were incapable of doing.

Otoya might not have noticed it, but he was already slowly getting into Tokiya's world bit by bit. Tokiya had shown concern towards him without even realizing it, he knew he cared about the lively male and often made sure to cover him with blankets when he falls asleep on the desk.

His thoughts were disrupted when Otoya stood up, his bangs covering his eyes as he opened the door. "You're right… I'm the one that always bug you to hang out with me even when I know that you don't want to. I'm sorry for my selfishness but I just wanted you to hang out and have fun with everyone just this once…. I'm going for a walk."

"Wait, Otoya-"

The door closed and Tokiya scowled. That was not his intention at all. He found the whole thing way too childish and he could have phrased it in a less cold way when he knew that the red-head could be hurt easily.

His ignorance was something Otoya knew was part of his personality which was why Otoya was never bothered by it. No matter how cold and harsh his comments were, none of them had ever been hurtful towards Otoya that he had forgotten that he might actually hurt him one day.

He closed his eyes and sighed, the image of the hurt look on Otoya's face continue to reflect in his mind. As much as he tried, the thought and guilt would not disappear. He had made the only person that had ever tried to interact with him hurt, but another part of his mind argued that it was Otoya's own fault to not stop before he was hurt.

Interactions were not something he was good at, you could almost say his social skills were non-existent. He was nothing like his roommate, Otoya could make friends with anyone and be well liked by his peers at the same time.

Was he jealous of Otoya? That could not be now could it? Otoya was like Hayato in ways, just that he was much more sincere than Hayato could ever be. Even if he had made his roommate hurt, Tokiya still had no intention to join in Natsuki's charade.

He felt bad for Otoya but it really was not his thing to take part in group events. Will he even be able to get along with the others without pissing them off anyway? The only person he was certain he could get along with to a certain extent would be Otoya, which was why Otoya was the only person he ever hangs out with.

Why was he that guilty anyway? He knew he had always paid attention to him, by it started that way only because he reminded him of Hayato and he was drawn in by his songs. But gradually, that had changed into something else. Tokiya liked Otoya's smiles, ones that were directed to him to be exact. They were always warm even when he was cold to him.

His dislikes towards Otoya were mostly his loudness and how personal space does not exist in Otoya's head. There were times when he was greeted with a hug when he comes back and the male would literally breathe down your neck when he asks you for something too.

He would apologise to him later, but even then he would still have to turn him down. He forced himself to distract his thoughts by returning to his book.

When it was getting darker, Tokiya was getting slightly flustered that his roommate was not back yet. Normally, he would be the one that would come back late and Otoya would be there to welcome him back if he was still awake. But today, he had been out for hours and he still was not back yet.

Just when Tokiya was going to get even more worried, the door opened and Tokiya was relieved to see Otoya back. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Ren coming in after Otoya wondering what the blonde was doing with Otoya.

Ren bit back a laugh when he had spotted Tokiya looking at him strangely. He knew that he could get Tokiya to agree if he pushed the right buttons, although that would get him being hated by Tokiya. But to help cheer up Otoya, Ren had no choice but to go along with it. He was interested in seeing the reactions he could get from the usual expressionless male.

Otoya was Tokiya's weakness, Ren was sure of that. The others might not have noticed but Ren had realized that Tokiya pays a lot of attention on Otoya. Whenever the red-head was around, Tokiya's attention would be on him although he remained expressionless and wordless when he does that. It was no wonder that no one had noticed it, with him being all quiet and all that. The only give away would be his eyes.

Otoya was completely oblivious to Ren's plotting as well as Tokiya's narrowed look on Ren. He sat down on his bed and patted the side next to him for Ren to see. Ren grinned at him and sat down, making sure that he was sitting rather close to Otoya.

Ren could see that his sitting position was bothering Tokiya and he reached up to pet Otoya's head, something he had learnt that would soothe the poor red-head. Another reason was to see how Tokiya would react to that. His answer came quickly when a rather painful stare was sent to him instantly.

Well, now that he had confirmed that Tokiya was uneasy about his closeness to the red-head, all he have to do now was to make him jealous. That would be an easy task, especially when said red-head is really oblivious and clueless, he could just make Tokiya understand what he means. "So I heard that Icchi isn't participating."

A brief nod was shown, Tokiya was not going to speak. He was displeased at how Otoya had allowed Ren to be so close to him and he even seemed to be enjoying the pettings too. "Well, in that case I was wondering if I could have your role then."

Tokiya was certain that there was a hidden reason for that. What was special about his role? It was then he recalled that Otoya had mentioned what their characters were. If he were to agree, he would have to leave Otoya alone with Ren.

That thought troubled him deeply and he could feel his frown deepening. But what right did he have to reject Ren when he was not even participating? Tokiya was even more irritated when Ren placed his other arm around Otoya's shoulder and he was certain that there was no way he would leave Otoya alone with him now.

Ren smirked, his plan was going along really smoothly now. Even if he failed it would not be that bad to have a change of roles anyway. Seeing that Tokiya had no intention of speaking, Ren decided to just give him more pushes. "How selfish. You're not even attending but yet you won't give the role to me."

Just as Otoya nodded his head in agreement, Ren rested his head on the redhead's shoulder earning a much more painful glare from the opposite male. Ren had to admit that Tokiya's glares were really painful and cold, this better go well or he had infuriated the wrath of Tokiya for no reason. "Ren's right. You have no intention of joining now don't you? Might as well give it to Ren and not let it go to worse."

"Like he said, let me have it. You don't want to partner with him, but I do. He's pretty cute anyway and I'm sure I would enjoy myself with him."

Otoya blushed bright red from that comment and gave a surprised yelp when Ren nuzzled against him. "Ehhhhh?"

That was very much the last straw to Tokiya's tolerance. He had walked towards the pair and he grabbed Otoya possessively towards him and watched Ren stumbled without the support he was leaning against just seconds ago. "Whether I attend it or not have nothing to do with you, just leave right now. I have no intention of watching you harass my roommate when he's completely oblivious of it."

Otoya was confused, Tokiya was holding him really tightly and Ren was harassing him? Ren chuckled, Tokiya really did snap like he thought. "The puppy's cute, I couldn't resist. He doesn't have a collar or owner either, so I don't see a reason why I can't make him mine. You have the puppy all to yourself for so long and you don't even seem to value him. If you don't want him, why don't I just take him?"

The puppy was obviously Oyoya and Tokiya scowled and tugged the redhead closer to him. There was no way he was letting Otoya to Ren when Otoya's his in the first place. He blinked, since when had he thought of Otoya as his in the first place? Wait, why was he that bothered that Ren was interested in Otoya in the first place? Was he jealous that Ren was openly showing affection to Otoya earlier? Was that the reason why he's this mad right now.

What exactly does he feel towards Otoya anyway that made him this possessive of him? He couldn't possibly like him does he? All those thoughts were giving him a headache and when he asked himself silently as he looked at Otoya whether he wants to see the red-head end up with anyone else, his head automatically shook itself. That settled it, he wants Otoya all to himself and definitely not to someone like Ren. "Who says I don't want the puppy? The puppy's mine to begin with in the first place and I would like it if you leave him alone right now. A collar isn't necessary when the puppy comes back to me in the first place. There's no place for you here."

Ren smiled and whispered a soft good luck to Otoya as he left, surprised that his plans had gone that far. He was not planning on intimidating that far in the first place, but somehow seeing how possessive Tokiya was of Otoya he could not help but mess with him a little. At least his plan was a success, now Tokiya would most likely agree to keep an eye on Otoya.

Otoya was pure confused. What was with the puppy they were arguing about earlier when there were puppies here in the first place? He pouted as he felt left out by the two male and he panicked when Ren left. How was he supposed to convince Tokiya now when he's alone again?

His pout remained when Ren was supposed to help him, not leave him all alone? He blinked and looked up when Tokiya showed no signs of letting him go. Why was Tokiya keeping him close in the first place? He was confused ever since he was pulled towards Tokiya and Ren was arguing with him about things he did not get. "Erm…Tokiya. Could you let me go now?"

Tokiya looked down into the confused red orbs and shook his head. He was not ready to release Otoya just yet, he was still unhappy at how the red-head let other people touch him without knowing their intentions. "No."

That was not the reaction he was expecting to get. Usually when he hugged Tokiya, he was quickly shoved away and yet now Tokiya was pulling him into a hug. Not that Otoya minded, he liked the hug too. It was the first time that Tokiya had ever initiated any physical interaction after all. He decided to risk ruining this moment by asking Tokiya if he was going or not. "…So are you going to the Halloween Party or not?"

Tokiya was still very much against the idea but if he did not go, he would be letting Otoya be in Ren's mercy. He huffed and proceeded to ask a question of his own. There was no way he was doing this without something in return. "Do you want me to?"

The head at his chest immediately rose up and Otoya appeared hopeful. "Of course. I would do anything you want if you just go. Please Tokiya, just this once."

That had caught his full attention. Otoya had given him a chance to get something, who was he to waste it? But getting Otoya more desperate was fun. "You seem to want my attention a lot."

"Of course I do. Tokiya never shows me any attention or hang out with me in the first place? All I get is the blank or irritated look and never a smile from your face."

Tokiya grinned, if a smile and his attention was what Otoya wanted, he could give that to him right now. Removing his arms from the red-head's waist, he brought his left hand up to tilt his head up. "My attention huh? If you want it so badly, I will give it to you. And you did say you will do anything I want too."

Otoya was about to question what that was about when his words were muffled with the pair of lips that were attached to his. He blushed bright red, much redder compared to earlier and he felt his cheeks heating up more when Tokiya pushed his tongue into his mouth.

He mewled softly when Tokiya brushed his tongue against his, his mind was fuzzy and he was really confused as to what was happening. But when the tongue moving against him grew more persistent, he shyly brushed his tongue back against Tokiya's.

That only spurred Tokiya's actions more as it deepened really quickly and Otoya found it hard to react with Tokiya's tongue moving so fast in his mouth. Air was running out real quickly when he had no idea how to breathe at the moment, all his attention was on the kiss.

He was barely even aware that he was running out of air till Tokiya pulled away and he started panting and gulping for air. "That is what I want in return?"

Otoya desperately breathed in and out, filling his lungs with the oxygen he so needed. He had long given up on his brain being able to process as to what was happening. "Huh?"

His head was tilted to the side as he waited for Tokiya to elaborate. A hiss could be heard when he found himself being kissed deeply again, this time it was just a normal one. His lips were definitely going to hurt later from all the pressure Tokiya had been applying to it.

Tokiya pulled back slowly, licking Otoya's lips for a few seconds before he answered, lips brushing against Otoya's slightly as he spoke each word. "You said you would do anything didn't you? What I want is for you to let me kiss me. It's your own fault for looking so defenseless and cute to me. If you ever let anyone else see that side of you, I'm going to find a way to punish you."

His cheeks heated up again before he pouted. Why that Tokiya ask for such a thing? Strangely, he did not mind the kiss at all, he just did not like the other thing that Tokiya was saying. "You say it like I belong to you."

Tokiya smiled and gave him another kiss, a soft and sweet one this time. "Starting from today you do."

"I what? But I'm not dating you, Tokiya."

"Oh? So you're unwilling to be in a relationship with me? I'm glad that I didn't ask then. Simple, the only times that I will be showing you attention is when I want a kiss from you since you make it apparent that you don't want anything."

"Eh?" Otoya questioned himself. Did he want to be in a relationship with Tokiya in the first place? He knew he liked Tokiya and he had always wanted his attention, but was that love? He did liked the kisses that Tokiya had been giving him and the smile that Tokiya showed him was something he wanted to keep to himself. That settled it, he wanted all of Tokiya's attention, not just during the kisses.

"I never said that!"

Tokiya was teasing him all along, he wanted to get Otoya to admit that he liked him and wanted to be in a relationship with him. Otoya's reactions were just too cute and he could not help but tease him more. "That was what you were implying earlier."

Otoya shook his head, and the look on his face made Tokiya laughed. Otoya found himself pouting when Tokiya did not believe him and laughed at him instead. "No! I like Tokiya and I want Tokiya's attention to be on me and not just during the kisses. I want a relationship with you."

His words finally sank in his head as he blushed bright red at his declaration. Why did he say such an embarrassing thing? Now all he wanted was to dig a hole and hide. A kiss was pressed to his head before Tokiya's lips met his again.

Otoya closed his eyes and kissed him back meekly, still not that confident as to what to do. What if he made a mistake and that caused Tokiya to decided to leave him alone again? He does not want that, now that Tokiya has kissed him, Otoya wants to continue doing this forever. "Cute. You really should stop being so cute, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you. Especially why I can't in public. Since you're that open, I don't see why I shouldn't be in a relationship with you."

"Really?" He had ignored the other comments and instead focused on the words that he could start a relationship with Tokiya. "I can hang out with you then."

Tokiya was highly amused by his words. This was no doubt Otoya-like. "Of course. Now that we're dating, I'm sure we would be doing a lot more besides hanging out."

He winked at Otoya before pushing him away. "Now that's settled. We should be turning in now don't you think?"

"Eh? But I still want to stay close to you?"

More whinings. He really should prepare himself to be used to this, his lover was like a puppy after all. He smiled and tugged the red-head towards his bed and crawled into it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Otoya smiled and crawled in next to Tokiya and clung close to him as he closed hiseyes. "Good night Tokiya…."

"Sleep well, Otoya."

Otoya felt another kiss on his forehead before it was on his lips again. Now Otoya was beginning to think that he would be attacked with kisses very often when they are alone now and he did promise to let Tokiya do what he wants.

Oh well, that was something he was not going to mind anyway. He allowed his mind to drift off and he smiled as he nuzzled closer to Tokiya. This turned out to be much better than he thought. All he wanted was for Tokiya to go with him and now he has gotten that and a whole lot much. He really was lucky.


	5. Epilogue

Natsuki was very much excited to see how everyone looked in their costumes. He had already taken many photographs of Syo already but he has no photographs of the others much less see them yet.

He had heard that Tokiya had agreed to take part in it and he was very much excited to see the usually alone male dressed up in his costume. Natsuki was certain that even Tokiya would look cute if he dressed up in cute clothing and smiled.

Come to think about it, has Tokiya ever smiled before? "Nee Syo-chan, have you ever seen Tokiya-kun smile before?"

The sudden question took Syo by surprised as he thought that Natsuki was busy thinking about seeing the others in their cute costumes. Tokiya smile? Was that even possible? Syo highly doubted that the aloof male would even show any expression in the first place. "No. Why do you ask?"

The answer was exactly as Natsuki expected and he could not help but feel disappointed that he would not get to see Tokiya smile for once. Perhaps he could ask Otoya to do it for him, he did do the mission impossible and completed it after all.

But he had already troubled the lively male already with his selfishness and he was glad that Otoya had managed to fulfill it anyway. His present to the red-head was well liked too, Otoya and hugged it immediately after he had gotten it. Thanking him for it, Otoya had sent him a really cute and sweet smile that Natsuki immediately took a photograph of.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he only snapped out of it when Syo shook him and glared at him. "Huh? Oh….I never answered your question. I was just thinking that even Tokiya-kun will look cute if he smiles. I wanted to take a group photograph of everyone with their cute costumes and smiles."

That was so Natsuki-like. Syo sighed, that was impossible was it not? Getting Tokiya to smile was one thing but Masato was just as hard to make to smile as well. Come to think about it, why were the both of them here so early anyway?

"Syo-kun. Shinomiya-san."

"Nanami!"

Syo smiled and waved back before blushing. Haruka looked really cute in the dress and he was surprised to see how well his design suited her. Haruka looked much better in it than he had imagined. That was really a big shock and he felt that he had butterflies in his stomach. "Haru-chan looks so cute! Tomo-chan too."

Natsuki had instantly took out his cellphone and snapped photographs of a flustered and embarrassed Haruka. She was blushing out of embarrassment and Natsuki was still shouting how cute she was as he took a few more photographs of her before asking Tomochika to join in the pictures.

While Natsuki was busy snapping photographs of the two girls, Ren was strolling in while whistling, behind him walked Masato was seemed to be enjoying his Melon Pan. It made Syo questioned if Masato took part because Natsuki sent him a box full of Melon Pan. Ren joined in for amusement purposes, that much was apparent with how much he was teasing Masato.

Now all they were lacked of were Otoya and Tokiya. Syo was really curious to know how his cheerful friend had gotten the cold and aloof male to agree to come. But no matter how hard he asked and begged, Otoya would not tell him. He would blush too whenever Tokiya appears and get all flustered and run off instead of answering him.

He really wanted to know what Otoya did, but a small part of his mind told him that it would be better if he did not know. Knowing it would change something for him and that was something the blonde was unwilling to risk.

Why was he that fearful of it anyway? There was something he did not want to admit to himself was it not? He did not have the time to ponder more onto it when Otoya came tugging an unhappy Tokiya along with him. "Hey Syo! I brought Tokiya with me."

"Otoya. Let me go already."

"No way! After all I did to get you here, I'm not going to risk leaving you alone when you could escape."

"I'm not going to escape."

"Not taking any chances."

Tokiya sighed and glanced around, leaving Syo the chance to talk to his soccer partner. Otoya…why are your lips so red? Did you put on lipstick on something?"

Tokiya looked amused while Otoya's red was heating up, a pink tint already present on his cheeks. "Wh-What? No. I didn't do anything to it. Syo's costume really suit you though, much better than mine."

It was apparent that Otoya was changing the subject but that was fine with Syo, he was just asking out of curiosity anyway. But it was rather disturbing that it had caught Tokiya's attention, was it something that had to do with Tokiya? "What's wrong with yours? You look good in yours too, maybe you're just not used to hats?"

Otoya flushed slightly, embarrassed by the compliment. Really, he did not think that he looked good in it at all. The clothes were really pretty and Otoya felt that they were wasted on him, he was excited about it at first but when he had seen the costume, he had immediately known that they were too good for him.

They would look better on someone cute like Syo or someone pretty like Tokiya. Those words would probably get him attacked by those two males if they ever found out what he thinks of them but Tokiya most likely already known already.

His lips were hurting though with it bruised that it was red but it was the only way to get Tokiya here. Tokiya was only satisfied and willing to go if Otoya let him kiss him as much as he wanted before they left and the result was scary.

Otoya did not think that Tokiya would kiss him that much, is that guy a kiss monster? The number of kisses he had taken from him was just too many to count and Otoya was really afraid if Tokiya would one day overdo it too much.

But today was bad enough already, his lips were already badly bruised. Sure he enjoyed the kisses, but there were too little sweet ones than harsh ones and Tokiya was really rough with his kisses mostly, often kissing him till he ran out of air.

His possessiveness was something that he did not mind though, that only made him felt loved and that the other male really did care about him. Tokiya was extremely wary of Ren and he never let Otoya anyway near him alone.

His thoughts came back to Syo when Tokiya tugged on his wrist. He must have lost himself in his thoughts again and he silently thanked Tokiya for bringing his mind back by holding Tokiya's hand tighter.

"The hat? It does feel slightly weird but the real reason is that I feel that the clothes are wasted on me."

"That's not true, Otoya-kun. You look really cute in it."

Natsuki's voice interrupted the conversation and the both of them jumped slightly at it, not expecting Natsuki to bug in. "Natsuki. You scared me there. You think so?"

Natsuki smiled and nodded his head, using his phone to snap more photographs of a cute blushing Otoya with his phone. That was quickly disrupted by a frowning Tokiya that was dragging Otoya away to a corner, telling them that they would be back soon.

Natsuki pouted at losing the chance to take more photographs of Otoya when he looked so cute, complaining to Syo who was worried about his friend. The two came back minutes later, with Otoya still blushing and Tokiya who was back to his usual poker face.

What exactly happened there was something no one asked, they had no time either for it even if they wanted to. Natsuki smiled and started briefing them on what they should do during the party. Since they were a group, they would have to stay together during the party otherwise they might not be chosen as the winners.

A grumbling Ren could be heard before mutters of how he could make it up by bugging Masato. Otoya blinked a few times, curious to know if he had mistaken what he had just heard while Tokiya was indifferent when it did not concerned Otoya.

"You. Stop harassing me already Jinguji."

"Harassing? I was doing no such thing."

In fact the two started arguing along the way till Syo got annoyed and asked them both to shut up before he locked the both of them in the same room together till the party was over. Ren did not seem to mind saying that they were already sharing a room and he would like the chance to bug Masato more.

Masato simply ignored him and walked further ahead. There were many people dressed up in costumes and Otoya was awed by all the special Halloween food and decorations. He had never seen a big Halloween event before with his background and he was pretty excited as he pointed at things that interest him to Tokiya who just wanted to get away.

The red-head had a death grip on him though and he did promised him he would stay after all the kisses he had gotten. Well, he was well satisfied and he liked them greatly but being in a place with all these people annoyed him.

At least he got to see Otoya smiling happily and enjoying himself, he supposed he could make an exception if he got to see his source of light happy. He tightened the hold on Otoya's hand, not wanting to lose the red-head in the crowd when he could easily be picked up on with how dense he was.

There was no way he was going to lose Otoya to anyone when he had just gotten his hands on him. He was never going to let someone else steal him away from him, Otoya was his and his alone.

Otoya was being oblivious as usual and kindly stuffed a piece of cake into Tokiya's mouth thinking that he was unhappy because he was hungry. Tokiya rose his eyebrow confusedly, silently questioning what Otoya was trying to do.

When he got no response since said red-head was busy nomming on cake, he released his hold on his hand and instead hooked their arms together. At least this way they get to eat together.

The sheer irony when he realised that they were eating cakes and drinking tea exactly like their characters. His character had helped to not make people look at them strangely for staying close and having physical contact which was a good thing.

Masato was enjoying himself with the different special Melon Pan on the buffet table while Ren laughed at how Masato was easily pleased with bread. Glancing around to make sure that there were no people looking at them, Ren snuck beside Masato and licked the crumbs that were at the corners of his mouth quickly before pulling away, acting like he did nothing.

Masato was pissed and embarrassed at the same time, making his face as red as the fruit punch that Ren had in his hand. The whispers that Ren was sending him annoyed him even more. How far was Ren planning on teasing him?

Ren had been stealing kisses from him ever since the night he had asked Ren to join this. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not protect himself from them while Ren just continued doing them without telling him why.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was busy swooning at how cute everyone was and following the Piyo-chan mascot with his eyes since he could not leave his group and just follow it. He picked all the food that he found cute and bit into them one by one.

Syo on the other hand was already eating. He had wanted to find Otoya to talk to but he seemed busy and Natsuki was too focused on the Piyo-chan mascot to do anything. It was slightly boring but at least his two friends were enjoying themselves.

Haruka and Tomochika were having a chat while they ate their cakes, smiles on their face. Their conversation seemed to be something the both of them enjoyed discussing about.

Masato, Tokiya and Syo were already bored but they could not leave till the results came out while the other three were still very much into the party.

Otoya was busy with all the different things he had not seen before while Ren was still teasing Masato and Natsuki just could not stop with how cute everyone and everything was.

When the results finally came in, the three sighed in relief and hoped that they could just get it over and done with. When the spotlights shined on them, the eight of them smiled and high-fived each other…..well, with the exception of Tokiya.

All seven stood back and Syo pushed Natsuki in front to do the speech seeing that it was his idea after all. After minutes of hearing Natsuki talk, it was finally over. But Natsuki wanted to keep a photograph as a memento and he insisted on one that Tokiya was smiling.

Said male shook his head and asked why should he when his roommate pouted at him and saying that he was a spoilt sport. Tokiya leaned down and whispered that Otoya would have to own him another kiss for this and he was only doing it for him.

Tokiya nodded his head and when the picture was snapped, he did smile. Just that his eyes were on Otoya the whole time since he was the only person he was willing to smile for.

With that Halloween was over and everyone of them returned to their rooms. Haruka thanked them for an enjoyable night while Natsuki thanked them for joining in his charade.

Ren closed his eyes as he prepared to sleep, this had gave him an excuse to tease his rival and although he knew that his feelings still had to be hidden, he was glad that he had a chance to see Masato smile again and enjoy himself like back when they were kids.

Even if Masato forever thinks of him as a rival, he was happy that he had Masato's attention and the fact that Masato did kiss him back the first time helped too. That meant that perhaps he still had hope.

Unrequited love. But even so, Natsuki still enjoys all the time he spends with Syo. He knew that there was someone else in the blonde's heart but seeing Syo happy is good enough for him. He liked Syo and Syo was always cuter when he was happy. No matter how much it hurts him when Syo turns down his request to hang out, as long as Syo was happy, that was all that mattered.

Otoya really should have seen this coming. Tokiya did say that he owned him another kiss but he did not think that it would be immediately once they reached their room. He kissed back and smiled, but at least this shows that Tokiya likes him. He likes the kisses better than when Tokiya ignores him and do not show him his affection openly. This Halloween has given him something special, something that he would not forget.

He smiled and hugged Tokiya, nuzzling against him as he felt his warmth. He coujld feel Tokiya's hand ruffling his hair and asking him to change and get ready for bed already. He nodded and kissed Tokiya's cheek before he skipped off after he had gotten Tokiya to let him sleep on his bed again.

Otoya was happy that he was able to get Tokiya to show him affections like this and he wished that it would stay forever. Even if he was selfish that he was the only one of his friends to be in a relationship, he was happy. Just this once, let him be selfish and forget about everything.

[[ In which I don't get what my ending is. OTL. I fail at other pairings, which is how they are end up unrequited. I TRIED BUT I JUST COULD NOT COME OUT WITH ANYTHING FOR THE OTHER TWO PAIRINGS.

Forgive me. ;~; I will be sure to write a better fanfic for the other two pairings some day. Excuse me while I go hide at this failure of a Halloween fanfic. I really have no clue when I do not even celebrate this in my country….. ]]


End file.
